Last Gift  Bokutachi kara Kimi e Chinen Yuri's B
by Ryorin
Summary: Chinen berniat merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan kesembilan temannya yang lain. Namun naas, ia harus meninggal tepat di hari ulangtahunnya itu karena tsunami besar yang tiba-tiba menerjang Jepang. Hadiah apa yang akan didapatnya nanti!


**Title : Last Gift – Bokutachi kara Kimi e (Special for Chinen Yuri's Birthday)**

**Author : Rin Fujiyama (.com)**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Rating : General**

**Cast : HSJ, Matsuyama Kato (OC)**

**Words : 2.395**

**Point of View : Chinen Yuri**

"Yama-chan..."

"Yuto..."

"Ryuu..."

"Yuya..."

"Minna..., kalian semua di mana?"

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Hari ulang tahun seorang Chinen Yuri – Aku.

Hari ulang tahun yang seharusnya menjadi hari paling bahagia untukku selama perjalanan hidupku satu tahun terakhir ini.

Tapi sekarang...

Kosong...

Hanya kekosongan yang mampu kutangkap dengan inderaku ini.

Tak ada seorangpun...

Di hari ulang tahunku...

**Aku sendiri**

Akupun hanya bisa menjerit dalam diam, "Minna... Kalian di mana?"

Ketakutan ini teramat menyesakkan nafasku.

Menangis...

Slalu saja hanya bisa menangis dalam tiap kesepian yang menghinggapi diri ini.

Hanya menangislah satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan saat ini.

Ya,

Hanya menangis...

Angin yang begitu menusuk tulangku ini, seakan mengiringi langkahku dengan penuh tawa ejekannya – membuatku terduduk lemas menahan getaran hati yang kuyakin sudah tak lagi mampu menahan diriku tuk tetap kuat.

Aku tak kuat...

Aku benar-benar tak menyangka semua akan berakhir seperti ini.

Semua telah berakhir...

**AKU TELAH MATI...**

**TEPAT DI HARI ULANG TAHUNKU...**

**HARI INI...**

Aku mengingat semuanya...

Mengingat semua perasaan bahagia pagi ini hingga tsunami bangsat yang membuatku jadi begini. Membuat diriku yang harus terpisah dengan ragaku.

Kematian...

**[FLASHBACK]**

"Yuri... Ada telpon dari Yamada...," dengan setengah sadar kumendengar suara merdu ibuku meneriakkan nama Yama-chan.

Diriku yang sebenarnya masih setengah berada di alam bawah sadar inipun buru-buru melangkahkan kaki ini ke lantai bawah.

"Moshi-moshi, Yama-chan...," dengan kesadaran penuh, kusapa sahabatku di ujung telepon ini dengan penuh semangat.

"Omedetou ne Chinen...," iapun menjawab dengan tidak kalah semangat dan tawapun mengikuti perkataannya barusan. "Jangan lupa malam ini kita ke tempat biasa dengan yang lain untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu ini ya...," tambahnya masih dengan nadanya yang setengah tertawa.

Aku menyayangi orang ini – orang yang tengah mengobrol denganku di telpon ini – Yamada Ryosuke – sahabat terbaik yang kupunya.

"Un, arigatou ne Yama-chan, aku pasti akan datang malam ini, kalian semua pokoknya wajib datang!" kalimat itu mengakhiri obrolan singkat di antara kami berdua.

Yah, hari ini kami bersepuluh kebetulan sedang libur dari semua aktivitas kami sebagai idol. Begitu juga dengan sekolah, libur bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunku. Andai hari ini sekolah tidak libur, pagi ini pasti Yama-chan, Yuto, Ryuu, dan teman-teman sekelas yang lain akan mengerjaiku seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Tapi aku benar-benar bersyukur...

Liburan ini membuatku bisa berkumpul bersepuluh dengan sahabat-sahabat yang selalu melewatkan hari bersamaku.

Yama-chan, Yuto, Ryuu, Yuya, Daiki, Keito, Inoo-kun, Hikaru-kun, dan juga Yabu-kun...

Senyum yang menghiasi bibirku sedari tadi ini membuatku yakin hari ini akan menjadi hari yang indah...

Yah...

Hari yang indah...

Aku yakin...

Diriku tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan mereka – sahabat-sahabat seperjuanganku sejak hampir 10 tahun yang lalu.

Keitaikupun sejak pagi ini telah dibanjiri oleh email-email dari mereka dan juga Johnny's dan Jr. lainnya yang berhubungan dekat denganku.

Semangatku ini membuat waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat, hingga akhirnya kami bersepuluhpun benar-benar bisa berkumpul merayakan hari ulang tahunku ini.

Aku begitu bahagia...

Tapi...

Semua kesenangan ini tak berlangsung lama.

Tubuhku mengejang...

Keringatku mengalir deras tanpa terlebih dahulu meminta ijin padaku.

Berita itu...

Berita di TV Tokyo yang disiarkan secara langsung – berita tsunami besar yang beberapa saat lalu menerjang pinggiran pesisir Jepang yang saat ini tengah mengarah ke Tokyo.

Semua terdiam...

Tak ada satupun di antara kami bersepuluh yang mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun – termasuk pemilik bar yang tengah kami sewa ini.

Terdiam ketika tsunami itu melahap habis studio TV Tokyo yang membuat siaranpun terputus. Kami semua menyaksikannya tadi...

Tak sampai hitungan menit, tubuh kami terdorong hebat. Terbawa sesuatu yang menyesakkan dada ini. Aku tak mampu bernafas...

Tsunami itu telah menerjang kami bersepuluh...

Semua terjadi begitu cepat bagai sebuah mimpi – aku yakin ini adalah bencana terdasyat sepanjang sejarah Jepang – keyakinan yang tak berarti sedikitpun karena ku sadar sahabat-sahabatku sudah tak lagi di dekatku...

Tubuhku terseret arus – terbentur berulang kali dan membuat tubuh kecilku ini harus menahan sakit yang begitu menyeruak.

Teramat sakit...

Tapi...

Di sela-sela rasa sakit ini, aku masih dapat menangkap suatu kehangatan yang menelusup di hatiku ini. Aku merasakan sesuatu memeluk tubuh ini dengan begitu erat. Membuatku yang tak lagi mampu membuka mata ini yakin bahwa sesuatu itu tengah melindungiku.

Entah apa itu – tapi hal itu mampu membuatku kembali pasrah dan yakin bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Aku merasakan hentakan kuat – membuatku kembali kehilangan kehangatan yang sedari tadi menenangkanku – aku kehilangan kehangatan itu – aku takut...

Tapi...

Sekali lagi...

Sekali lagi kehangatan itu menghampiriku.

Untuk kedua kalinya, hal itu berhasil kembali menenangkanku – kehangatan yang serasa lebih hangat dari sebelumnya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Chii...," batinku.

**[FLASHBACK END]**

Ku tegakkan kembali kaki ini – kaki yang sudah tidak lagi menyentuh butiran tanah di bumi ini – karena aku telah mati.

Diriku tak tahu apa yang mesti kulakukan.

Kehidupan setelah mati – aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Hingga...

Hingga kedua bola mataku menangkap sosok yang teramat ku kenal. Sosok yang tengah meringkuk ketakutan dengan bajunya yang kali ini teramat kusut, kotor, dan terkoyak di beberapa sudut.

"Yama-chan...," aku bergumam lirih karena aku sadar diriku telah mati dan tak mungkin bisa dilihatnya – dilihat oleh dirinya yang teramat ku sayang.

Gumaman kecilku tadi membuatnya segera menoleh ke arahku. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya padaku tuk beberapa saat dan akhirnya pelukanpun segera kuterima setelah ia kembali menegakkan kakinya dan berlari menghampiriku.

"Chinen..." ia menangis. Yama-chan menangis...

Sahabatku ini menangis terisak-isak sambil memelukku.

Butuh beberapa menit bagiku tuk menyadari bahwa Yama-chan juga telah mati.

Ya...

Sepertinya sahabatku ini juga menjadi korban tsunami bangsat tadi.

"Yama-chan..."

Kugerakkan lenganku perlahan tuk membalas pelukannya. "Sudahlah Yama-chan, semua telah terjadi...," kucoba menenangkan dirinya yang masih saja terus menangis.

Kami berdua saling diam sambil terus melangkahkan kaki kami menyusuri jalan yang entah akan membawa kami kemana.

"Harusnya kau jangan mati, chii..." suara lirih Yama-chan yang tertangkap pendengaranku ini dengan begitu jelas membuatku segera memandang lekat ke wajahnya.

Ia terlihat lemas – tak bersemangat.

"Kira-kira bagaimana dengan yang lain, ya? Semoga mereka selamat dan baik-baik saja," iapun menambahkan kalimatnya namun diriku ini tak mampu memberikan jawaban apapun.

"Chii, apa kita memang sudah mati?" sekali lagi ia bertanya namun kali ini sahabatku ini menatapku dengan begitu lekat – membuatku sekali lagi tak mampu memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Menyadari diriku telah mati memang begitu menyakitkan. Tapi melihat sahabatku murung seperti ini jauh lebih menyakitkan.

"Harusnya kau jangan mati, chii..." sekali lagi ia menggumamkan kalimat itu pelan namun sama halnya dengan tadi, aku tak memahami maksud perkataannya itu.

Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Yama-chan sekarang. Tapi tolong... Tolong kau jangan murung seperti ini...

Tanpa sadar, aku telah menangis...

"Padahal hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke-18," begitu menyakitkan ketika kembali kuingat akan hal itu.

Kalian tahu rasanya? Mati di hari ulang tahun kita dan melihat sahabat kita semurung ini.

Hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan malah harus berakhir seperti ini – berakhir dengan kematian...

"Aku tak peduli... tak apa jika aku harus mati, tapi Yama-chan jangan seperti ini," semua sedihku meluap – tangisan yang begitu menyesakkan dada ini yang selama ini belum pernah kurasakan.

Deegg...

Hangat...

Sekali lagi kurasakan sebuah kehangatan – kehangatan yang tentunya berhasil membuat air mataku berhenti mengalir seketika.

Yamachan...

Ia memelukku – pelukan yang benar-benar begitu hangat.

"Tak apa, Chii... Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah..."

Yama-chan yang tadinya begitu murung, kini bisa langsung menenangkanku dengan satu pelukannya.

Yama-chan...

Arigatou...

"Yama-chan... Chinen...," suara yang begitu familier baru saja terdengar memanggil nama kami. Kami segera menoleh – mendapati dirinya yang kini tengah berlari cepat ke arah kami.

"Yuto...," kataku bersamaan dengan Yama-chan dan segera dibalas Yuto dengan rangkulannya yang begitu erat.

"Yuto... Lepaskan! Aku tidak bisa bernafas nie," Yama-chan mengajukan protes dan dengan segera Yutopun melepaskan rangkulannya pada kami berdua.

Sesaat aku mengira ia akan begitu gembira karena bertemu dengan kami. Tapi ternyata tidak...

Ia segera menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Ne, Yuto. Daijoubu deshou? Terima saja semua yang telah terjadi," Yama-chan berusaha kembali membangkitkan semangat sahabat kami itu.

Yuto...

Aku sangat senang melihatnya. Tapi... kembali bertemu dengannya berarti ia juga telah mati.

"Semua mati, tak ada yang selamat," satu kalimat mengalir lemas dari kedua sisi bibir sahabat jangkungku ini.

"Yabu-kun dan yang lain sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Jasad kami ada di sana...," tambahnya pendek yang seketika membuatku dan Yama-chan ternganga tak percaya.

Jasad...

Hal yang selama ini belum pernah kubayangkan – melihat sendiri jasadku yang telah kosong tanpa nyawa.

Sekali lagi...

Sekali lagi aku terjatuh pada kesedihan yang teramat dalam ini...

"Hanya jasad kalian berdua yang belum kami ketahui keberadaannya," kalimat selanjutnya dari Yuto ini membuatku dan Yama-chan segera menatapnya penuh perhatian.

"Jasad kalian berdua belum ditemukan..."

Di sudut yang sepi ini, kami bersepuluh hanya bisa saling diam.

Beberapa orang sedari tadi sibuk melangkahkan kakinya di lorong rumah sakit ini – kami tak peduli.

Prakk...

Sebuah langkah terdengar begitu jelas menembus gendang telinga kami bersepuluh.

Prakk...

Sekali lagi langkah itu terdengar menutupi suara-suara lain yang ada.

Prakk...

Prakk...

Prakk...

Sosok itu telah berdiri di hadapan kami.

Seorang pria tua berjenggot putih dengan tongkat kayu di tangannya untuk menopang badannya yang renta itu.

Terlihat beberapa luka di sudut tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kalian di sini, anak-anak?" ia menyapa kami dengan suara seraknya yang khas.

"Apakah kakek juga seorang arwah seperti kami?" Yabu bertanya lemas – masih belum bergairah setelah beberapa saat lalu menyaksikan jasadnya sendiri terbujur kaku penuh luka.

"Matsuyama Kato desu. Aku masih bernyawa...," jawabnya dengan sedikit tawa khas orang tua.

Kami bersepuluh menatapnya antusias.

Kakek tadi bilang ia masih bernyawa.

Tapi kenapa ia dapat melihat arwah seperti kami?

Aku yakin yang lain juga memikirkan hal yang sama denganku.

"Tidak baik kalian berlama-lama di dunia ini. Sudah saatnya kalian pergi ke dunia kalian yang baru," kakek itu menambahkan seakan tahu tanda tanya yang tengah memenuhi kepala kami ini.

"Selesaikan urusan kalian di dunia ini yang belum tuntas maka kalian akan segera bisa pergi dengan tenang," sekali lagi kakek tadi menambahkan dengan senyum ramah yang menghiasi wajah tuanya.

Tuk beberapa saat, kami masih belum memahami kata-kata kakek barusan...

Kakek itu terlihat hendak melangkahkan kakinya pergi setelah mengatakan hal terakhir tadi.

"Matsuyama-san...," Yamada berteriak memanggil setelah kakek tadi sudah melangkah cukup jauh.

"Selesaikan apa ganjalan kalian di dunia ini, nak...," sekali lagi si kakek tersenyum dan menghilang di balik keramaian orang yang tengah sibuk menangani korban tsunami sedari tadi...

Aku tak tahu apa yang menjadi ganjalan bagiku sehingga aku belum bisa pergi dengan tenang.

Apa ganjalanku?

Adakah yang bisa memberitahuku?

"Minna... Mari kita cari jasad Yama-chan dan Chinen," Yuto berdiri – memberikan suatu masukan yang membuat yang lain juga segera berdiri mengikuti gerakan Yuto barusan.

"Ne, minna...," aku tak tahu harus merespon apa. Sepertinya Yama-chan juga sama tak mengertinya denganku.

Tapi...

Arigatou...

And finally...

Perjalanan kamipun dimulai...

Kami mengunjungi kediamanku terlebih dulu. Pemandangan yang begitu menyakitkan, kembali membuat tangisku pecah.

Rumahku hancur tak lagi berwujud...

Kaa-san...

Tou-san...

Aku teramat takut jika harus mengetahui bahwa keluargaku juga telah meregang nyawa karena musibah ini.

"Chii... Jangan menangis... Kau ingat kan kalau kita tidak boleh menangis di hari ulang tahun kita?" mereka memandangku dengan tatapan penuh perhatian.

Pandangan yang begitu hangat...

Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan rumahku yang telah hancur.

Dua sosok yang keluar dari mobil itu, membuatku segera berniat berlari ke arah mereka sebelum akhirnya Yabu-kun dengan sigap menggenggam erat lenganku.

"Mereka tak kan bisa melihatmu, Chii...," kalimat yang mengalir dari bibir pemuda yang begitu kuhormati ini, membuatku kembali menundukkan wajahku sedih.

"Kaa-san... Tou-san... Sukurlah kalian selamat...,"

Kedua manusia yang tak lain adalah orangtuaku itu terlihat tengah mencari sesuatu. Dan merekapun segera beranjak kembali ke mobilnya setelah menemukan benda yang tadinya mereka cari.

Sebuah foto...

Foto dengan bingkai biru langit yang tadinya terpampang indah di dinding kamarku.

Fotoku bersama kesembilan sahabatku ini – bersepuluh.

"Semoga benda ini bisa membuat putra kita sadar, papa...," sebuah kalimat diiringi tangisan dari sosok ibuku itu membuatku dan yang lain sedikit tak mengerti.

Mobil itu telah melaju...

Melaju ke satu tempat yang kami kenal sebagai rumah sakit.

Kami berjalan perlahan mengikuti kedua orangtuaku ini.

Berjalan hingga akhirnya sampai pada sudut ruang yang memamerkan sosok pemuda tengah terbaring ringan tak sadarkan diri.

"Chii... Buka matamu, nak. Lihatlah apa yang ibu dan ayah bawakan untukmu. Foto yang teramat kamu sukai nak... Lihatlah! Buka matamu..." tangispun pecah di antara mereka berdua.

Tanpa kusangka,

Air mata ini telah membasahi hampir seluruh wajahku.

Aku menangis...

Tangisan haru yang begitu meluap-luap membuatku tak lagi bisa menghitung berapa banyak air mata deras ini yang telah mengalir.

Kembali kurasakan sebuah pelukan.

Yama-chan memelukku...

Diikuti oleh kedelapan sahabatku yang lain.

Hangat...

Benar-benar hangat...

"Kembalilah pada mereka, Chii...," Yuto tersenyum begitu ramah, begitu juga dengan yang lain.

Senyuman yang harusnya membuatku bahagia, tapi entah kenapa malah begitu terasa menyakitkan.

"Kau memang seharusnya tetap hidup, Chii...," kini Yama-chan yang bersuara.

"Inilah hadiah yang bisa kami berikan padamu... Otanjoubi Omedetou, Chinen Yuri...," Daiki menambahkan.

Mereka bersembilan tersenyum...

"**LAST GIFT – BOKUTACHI KARA KIMI E!"**

Sesaat kulihat bayangan mereka memudar.

"Kini kami bisa pergi dengan tenang...,"

Itulah kata terakhir yang sempat kudengar sebelum sesuatu yang kuat terasa menarikku dan ketika kubuka mataku aku telah merasakan pelukan hangat dari kedua orangtuaku.

**[THE END]**

**[CLOSING STORY]**

"Chii... Kira-kira mereka sedang apa ya di atas sana?" sebuah pertanyaan yang kali ini akan langsung bisa kujawab tentunya.

"Mereka akan terus mengawasi kita. Mengawasi apakah kita akan menggunakan hadiah terakhir dari mereka ini dengan baik," aku menjawabnya ringan dengan seutas senyum yang menghiasi bibirku.

Kami berdua tengah menatap bintang dari balkon rumahku...

Menatap sahabat-sahabat kami yang telah pergi mendahuluiku dengannya.

Minna...

Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hadiah terakhir dari kalian ini.

Akan kulalui hidupku dengan penuh gembira sebagai wujud terimakasihku pada kalian.

"Ne, Yama-chan... Sudah waktunya kita ke Tokyo Dome," ajakku riang pada sahabat yang tengah berdiri sempurna di sampingku.

Tsunami yang terjadi 2 bulan lalu membuatku harus kehilangan sahabat-sahabatku.

Tapi aku tak menyangka di saat itu mereka masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan diriku yang tengah berulang tahun.

Yama-chan terus melindungi tubuhku waktu itu biarpun sempat terlepas karena benturan kuat.

Dan...

Yuto dan yang lain...

Arigatou telah melindungiku dan Yama-chan...

Memberikanku kehangatan dalam pelukan kalian di saat itu.

Arigatou masih memberikanku sahabat yang bisa menemaniku menjalani hari-hari.

Yama-chan...

Kaulah hadiah terakhirku dari mereka.

Hey! Say! JUMP akan tetap hidup dalam diri kami berdua.

Sampai saat inipun, kami masih berlabelkan Hey! Say! JUMP – karena kedelapan sahabat kami sampai saat ini masih tetap ada bersama kami.

"Minna... Oretachi ga... Hey... Say... JUMP...," teriakanku dan Yama-chan mengakhiri konser kami malam ini di Tokyo Dome.

**[THE END OF CLOSING STORY]**


End file.
